Dumbledore's Army
by Rosalyn Hyland
Summary: After the war, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny return to Hogwarts for their 8th and 7th years. They are offered positions as teachers. At first, he is a little reluctant to accept, but Ginny has needs. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

xxAugust2nd Harry's POVxx

I sat down, leaning on to a tree, while Ginny sat down next to me and leaned her head on my chest.

I gazed at the sun setting on the Burrow's lake.

We lay there for what seemed like forever when Ginny finally opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"You will be going back to Hogwarts for your 8th year, right?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to think about that right now, right after the battle.

"Please, Harry. I don't want to go without you. Ron and Hermione will be going" she pleaded.

I still didn't answer. I didn't want to be the Golden Trio anymore, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior or anything. I just wanted to be Harry Potter.

But that could never happen.

"Please, Harry. For me" Ginny pleaded again.

I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, really. It would bring back all the memories. But I couldn't let Gin down.

I lowered my eyes slowly to look at her.

"Alright," I said sighing a little bit.

Ginny looked somewhat satisfied and closed her eyes again.

I raised my gaze again, and it landed on the sun's last rays.

I then realized that it was getting late.

I gently shook Ginny awake.

"Come on, Gin. Your mum will be wondering where we are." I told her.

Ginny didn't open her eyes, but just mumbled: "Who cares?"

"I do," I told her. "Ginny I will just stand up and leave you here if you don't get up."

Ginny just grumbled but didn't get up.

I had no choice.

I stood up and shook the dirt off my pants, leaving her lying on the ground.

Ginny stood up and huffed "What'd you do that for?"

I just smirked.

"I warned you Gin"

Without waiting for her to answer, I ran back up to the Burrow, with her chasing me.

xxSeptember1st Ginny'sPOVxx

I ran around my room, grabbing my things and stuffing them into an open trunk.

Harry was still sleeping.

On that matter, in my bed!

I sighed. I couldn't deal with all of this.

Packing without Mum finding out. (She was going to freak if she found out I hadn't finished yet)

And our own romance problems.

I shook Harry roughly awake.

He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around.

He smirked at me.

I was really tired of this.

"Just get downstairs" I snapped.

He got up and left still smirking while I hurried around, gathering my things.

xxHarry'sPOVxx

I smirked at Ginny while I left her room.

Outside, I could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cooking.

I headed up to Ron's room when I stopped short.

I had just remembered that Hermione and I had agreed to switch places for the night.

I didn't want to walk in on them doing anything.

I knocked.

Once. Twice. Three times.

Then I opened the door.

Hermione was sitting on the mattress Mrs. Weasley had got for me to sleep on and was reading a very thick book.

Ron, of course, was still snoring.

"Come on, Hermione," I told her "It's September 1st. We are going back to Hogwarts today."

Hermione looked up at me.

"Oh, yes. You're right, let's get Ron up," she said meekly.

I knew she was thinking about the battle, and how being back at Hogwarts would bring back too many memories.

I stared at her for who knows how long, lost in thought.

Finally, she said "Hello? Earth to Harry!"

"Sorry," I said, "Just thinking."

She came up to my side and placed a reassuring hand on my arm.

"We are all recovering from the battle and from the time we were on the run, Harry. You can talk to me." She said.

Just at that moment, Ron let out a gigantic snore.

We stifled our laughs and went over to him.

We shook him, and he just turned over on his pillow.

I sighed.

There was only one way to get him up now.

"Ron! Fred and George are eating your bacon!" I shouted.

Ron jumped up and yelled "Those gits!"

We followed him downstairs.

When we got down, we heard him ask "Mum, where's my bacon?"

We entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley didn't turn around but answered "It's in the icebox, Ron. Get it out and cook it if you want it."

Ron turned around and saw us standing there.

"Hermione, can you believe it!? My best mate lied to me!"

I just grinned at Ron.

"Yes, Ron I can believe it if the only way to get you up was to tell you somebody was messing with your food," Hermione told him.

I smirked at Ron.

"Come on Hermione, let's get breakfast."

I sat down at the table in front of the plate full of pancakes.

xxGinny'sPOVxx

I exited my room.

I wasn't thinking about school, I was thinking about Harry.

The only thing I wanted to do right now was kiss him, but that apparently was not possible.

Maybe I'd get him on the train.

I locked my door and then walked downstairs.

Harry smiled when he saw me.

I filled with joy and smiled back.

Ron made a gagging sound, and I turned to him and shot him a glare.

Harry and Hermione laughed, and I joined in.

Mum gave us huge platters filled with pancakes until we all had our fill.

I waited until everybody except Harry had left the table, and then asked him to come upstairs with me.

He willingly followed, and I led him into my room.

I kissed him passionately, and he kissed me back.

I filled with overwhelming joy.

I started to snake my hands around his back, but he pulled back.

I felt hurt.

The joy I had felt earlier was gone.

The hurt must have shone on my face, because he said "I'm sorry, Gin. But I think we're going too fast."

I turned my back, and I heard my bedroom door close.

I walked over to the window, gazing out until I heard a knock on my door.

Without turning around I unlocked it with my wand, and Hermione came in.

"I think Harry regrets what he did," she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked. "Did Ron punch him in the face?"

Before she could answer I asked "Or you? I seem to remember a particular incident with Malfoy during your 3rd year."

I turned to face her when I heard her chuckle.

"No Ron was actually glad," she told me.

"But why?" I asked and slumped down on my bed.

"Because," Hermione said simply. "Ron doesn't want you to worry and neither does Harry."

I turned around to face her.

"What is there to worry about," I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down at her feet.

"Nothing", she said.


	2. Chapter 2

xxHarry's POVxx

After I had finished eating, I went upstairs to Ron's room.

I grabbed my trunk, Hedwig's cage, and my new broom: the Firebolt 2000.

I had got the broom for my 18th birthday and had only tested it out twice.

I looked at Hedwig's cage in my hand.

Even though I lost her, the cage still felt like a part of her.

But today, Ginny was forcing me to get a new owl.

I walked downstairs slowly.

When Hermione saw me, she beamed, but then she glimpsed Hedwig's cage and her smile fell.

She walked over to me and said: "Are you OK?"

I brushed her off and said: "I'm fine. Ginny's making me get a new owl today."

Hermione looked at me sympathetically.

I turned away.

I didn't want her pity.

Especially over this.

"Hedwig was just an owl," I tell her, trying to reassure myself more than her.

But we both know that's not true.

Hedwig was my only companion at the Dursleys.

Luckily, Hermione just says "If your sure, Harry" and then goes back over to Ron.

Ginny comes down a couple minutes later and me, Ron, and Hermione apparate to Diagon Alley.

Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take the Floo since Ginny didn't have an Apparition test last year.

When we get there, Ginny and I head over to the Owls Emporium.

When I step inside, I look around and quickly look away from the snowy owl's section that will easily bring back memories.

I go over to the barn owls and stop in front of a beautiful black owl with shimmering sapphire eyes.

Immediately I knew this was it.

There was probably no other owl in the world like this one.

I show her to Ginny who nods encouragingly.

I go over to the counter and buy the black barn owl.

I decide to call her Lily.

Ginny and I leave the shop and went to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Hermione and Ron who had promised to pick up our new books as well.

I showed them Lily and Hermione said: "She's so pretty; what are you calling her."

"Lily," I said curtly.

"It's perfect for her," Hermione told me and then said: "I think I'll get one too. I mean I still love Crookshanks, but owls are really useful."

A few minutes later, we walked out of the Owl Eurporiam; Hermione holding a brand new brown barred owl she called Chocolate.

xxGinny's POVxx

I stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 and felt overjoyed for what must the hundredth time that day.

I handed the conductor my trunk and Cleansweep 12 broomstick.

Then I picked up my owl Tawny and boarded the train.

I found Hermione, Harry, and Ron in their usual compartment.

Hermione was sitting next to the door, so I went to sit next to her.

Just in time to see a giant snake slither up on to the seat.

I fell back onto Harry who looked up and said: "What is it, Gin?"

I couldn't say anything, so I just pointed at the snake.

Hermione gasped and hurried over to hid behind Harry as well.


	3. Chapter 3

xxHarry's POVxx

I looked up and saw the snake slithering onto the seat next to Hermione.

Hermione gasped and scrambled over to sit next to Ginny, behind me.

Ron edged backward on his seat.

" _Who are you?"_ I hissed.

" _Don't you recognizze me, amigo?"_ The snake asked.

I shook my head.

 _"I am the sssnake you rescued from the zoo many many years ago. I tried to go to Brazzil but eventually gave up. I have looked over you many yearsss, and have decided it was a good time to ssshow myself."_

Then I hissed " _What is your name?"_

 _"Asssmi"_ the snake hissed.

I looked at it warily.

" _Are you going to hurt me or any of my friendsss?"_ I hissed.

Asmi, if possible, gave a small chuckle.

" _I have been with you many years, and I am a boa constrictor. I would have already done anything before now. Plus us sssnakes do not like hurting Ssspeakers."_ Asmi said.

" _What iss a Ssspeaker?"_ I asked.

" _It iss one who can sspeak Parsseltongue,"_ Asmi said.

I turned to my friends and said: "Guys, this is Asmi. She is the snake I let from the zoo when I was eleven with accidental magic. She has been watching over us for many years and has asked if she can stay."

"I told her yes, is there any problems?"

Everyone visibly relaxed, but Ron asked: "What if she is working for a Death Eater?"

Asmi hissed angrily: " _Never would I assist those foul bastards. Only Nagini did, but no true snake would ever!"_

I glanced at Asmi and said to Ron, who looked a little frightened by Asmi's sudden outburst, "Snakes don't like hurting Speakers, Ron."

I turned to Asmi.

" _What do you mean by a true snake, Asmi?"_ I asked.

" _Nagini was not true. She was born human. At one point in her life, she was cursed and was slowly turned into a snake. Either way, she was the first to volunteer when Voldemort came to us, looking for a companion."_

Hermione turned to me and asked, "What's a Speaker, Harry?"

"It is someone who can speak Parseltongue," I answered her.

I have no idea how I'm going to ask McGonnagol, but I decide to just send her a Patronus.

I think of the time when Hagrid told me I was a wizard and said "Expecto Patronum."

A stag bursts from the end of my wand and looks at me expectantly.

"Go find Professor McGonnagol," I say. "And tell her: Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I needed to ask you if I could bring an old friend to school. I know it's a bit late, but please send me your reply before I get off the train. FYI, my friend is a snake named Asmi, who has watched over me my entire life, Thanks, Harry."

I wave my hand at the silver stag and it leaps off into the distance.

xxGinny's POVxx

I had fallen asleep after the stag left but was roughly awoken by Harry scrambling up.

I opened my eyes in time to see a silver tabby cat, McGonagall's Patronus, soar through the window.

The cat opened its mouth, but Professor McGonagall's voice saying: "I normally would not allow this, especially a snake, you know the fear it might cause, but as you are the Boy Who Lived and the Savior," Harry winced at the names "I guess I shall let you bring this snake in. And you're right. It is way too late to be sending this kind of requests, Potter. But I'll let it go this once, Professor McGonnagol.

Harry beamed at Asmi and they hissed at each other.

I gave Harry a confused look, and he said: "Don't worry Gin. Asmi has shared a way in order to Gift my powers to you three. You'll be able to understand us. Mind you, your language will be broken, you won't have the full respect of snakes, and you can't Gift the Gift."

When all three of us nodded, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at us.

I braced myself as he whispered: _Donum Anguis Dicere_

I felt wind rush through my bones and I could understand Asmi who was whispering " _You did it right, don't worry Master."_

I turned towards them and opened my mouth and hissed " _Harry, why does Asmi call you Master?"_

Harry turned towards my voice as did Asmi.

Even I was taken back by how easy it was to Speak now.

"That was easier than I thought," I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy if you're a Speaker or a Gifted. Anyway, Asmi insists on calling me, Master. I don't know why" he told me.

" _I respect you, Master. I am at your command."_ Asmi hissed.

Then it was Hermione's turn to try out the Gift.

" _Harry! Don't you dare order that poor snake around. This is exactly what S.P.E.W. is trying to prevent!"_ She exclaimed, then looked surprised at herself.

Harry chuckled, "I didn't tell Asmi she had to obey my every command-

Asmi interrupted: " _Not your_ every _command-"_

Harry chuckled again.

"Yes, that is what I meant. Anyway, Hermione, Asmi insisted, I didn't choose." Harry reassured her.

" _Yess, little girl. I chose, not the boy."_ Asmi insisted.

Hermione looking indignant turned to Ron, who still hadn't spoken yet, appeared to be struggling for words.

"I don't think I'm getting it, guys," Ron said after a minute.

"That's okay, Ron," Hermione said while Harry said, "Maybe I didn't do the spell right?"

Everyone looked at Harry.

Ron shook his head "I felt a light wind rush through me, meaning you did it, right mate."

" _Yes, the boy is correct, Master. You did it right."_ Asmi hissed.

Then the conductor announced, "Please grab your bags and be ready to exit the train."

I grabbed my purse and followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry off the train.


	4. Author's Note

I know this story is really bad, so if you could please leave a review, that would be great.

Also as an answer to a question, the spell _Donum Anguis Dicere_ means "Gift, snake, and speak" in Latin.

Thanks again, I'll try to post a new chapter every 1-2 days, so keep reading to find out more!

-gryffinclaw227

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Asmi slithered up my sleeve, out of sight.

I left Lily and my trunk with the conductor, but I did not have a cage for Asmi, and she would probably not like that anyway.

We headed to the Great Hall, but Professor McGonagall stopped us on our way there.

"Follow me. There is something we need to talk about," she said.

The four of us followed her to the Headmaster's office.

Once we got there we saw that Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus were there.

They were glaring at someone across the room.

It was Draco.

But, as we approached, they all turned to us.

Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here, so here it is. First, I need you all to testify against or for Mr. Malfoy."

My head jerked up.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Professor," I said.

The others all turned to me in surprise except for Hermione and Ron.

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?" she asked me.

"Well, Professor, you see we were at Malfoy Manor, in which Draco here did save my life, as well as his mother. I, Ron, and Hermione owe them. We can only testify against Lucius for Kingsley." I said.

Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and Hermione and they nodded.

Then I said, "Draco, please tell your mother the next time you see her that I am very grateful what she did and that I owe her."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Well, there is another thing I would like to talk to you six about. Ms. Granger, as I'm busy with Headmistress duties, I would like to know if you would teach Transfiguration this year."

Hermione jumped up and squealed.

"Of course! I would love to, Professor McGonagall!"

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, Professor Sprout is retiring, so we need a Herbology teacher."

Neville nodded calmly but the excitement was showing on his face.

"I would love to, Professor," Neville said.

Professor McGonagall turned to me.

"And, Mr. Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is open again, and we don't have a teacher. If you would so kindly oblige, you, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Longbottom will get private quarters. Of course, you three will still have to patrol the halls, but students will call you Mr. or Ms. instead of Professor. You will also sit at the Gryffindor table if you wish."

I thought this would be an excellent idea, as there were still Death Eaters out there and students needed to be protected.

I nodded my head and said, "Of course, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall turned towards Ron, Luna, Draco, Dean, and Seamus.

"Now the rest of you. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood will take up Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Malfoy, you have been asked to assist Professor Slughorn, but if you do not wish to, you can assist Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, or Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Thomas, you have been asked to assist Professor Benet in Muggle Studies, and Mr. Finnegan you have been asked to assist in Charms."

They all nodded except Malfoy, who seemed to be thinking. "I'll assist Potter," he said.

I was very surprised as were the rest of us.

"Very well. You'll only assist him during your DADA period, and attend the rest of your classes regularly." Professor McGonagall told him.

Then she conjured up four paper dragons to show me, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Luna to our new dorms.

Dean, Seamus, and Draco all headed to their usual dorms.

I said goodnight to the guys and followed my paper dragon to the DADA professor's quarters.

 **Thx everybody for your support and reviews.**

 **If you haven't already, please review and give me feedback.**

 **The story's probably really bad, so tell me if you think otherwise.**

 **-gryffindor227**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

The dragon led me back to the DADA classroom, and up to the office.

It was exactly the same as all the other times I had been there, but there was one difference: the bookshelf that usually stood on the wall beside the door was sort of "opened".

Behind the opening, there was a door.

My paper dragon curled up on the desk and watched as I pulled open the door to my new chambers.

It was amazing. There was something like the Gryffindor Common Room taking up the first floor and then a silvery staircase led up to the second floor.

I climbed the steps to have a look around the second floor. It was really big as well.

There was another lounging area and two doors leading off of it.

Opening one door, I saw a bedroom decorated in scarlet and gold.

Opening the second, I saw the bathroom, with lots of polished marble and gold.

Amazed, I headed back down the silvery stairs, to my Common Room.

There was another door I had not seen before, tucked away into one of the far corners.

Upon opening it, I realized it was a kitchen with a breakfast nook.

I went inside and checked the cabinets, to see if there was anything in them.

To my surprise, there was.

I found several boxes of tea like Earl Gray, Pomegranate, Raspberry, and several others. There were also several packets of crisps, a box of cereal, and a plate of Treacle Tart.

I closed the cabinets and exited the chambers into my office, the bookcase closing behind me.

The paper dragon was still curled up on my desk.

I had to admit, it was pretty cute.

I wondered if I could keep it.

But for now, I needed to find my way to the Head's dormitories, so I stroked it softly.

The dragon jumped up and I asked: "Can you show me to the Head's dormitories?"

The dragon nodded its head. And started to fly towards the door, before turning back around towards me.

"I'll need to stop by the Headmistress's office as well, Ok?" I asked.

Again, the dragon nodded its head, so I opened the door and led the way out of the room with the little paper dragon on my shoulder.

…

When I got to McGonagall's office, I said the password 'new era' and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Prof. McGonagall.

I stepped in and said, "I was wondering, Professor, if I could keep the paper dragon."

Prof. McGonagall nodded. "You may, and you know, it's not just a dragon. If you say the words 'Transform' and then whatever animal you want, it will shape-shift into that form." she said.

"Thanks, Professor, and I like the touches you added," I said

Prof. McGonagall nodded, then shooed me from her office.

Once I stepped outside, I turned to the paper dragon. "I think I'll call you Lily," I said.

Lily did a happy flip in the air.

"Ok, Lily. Transform Owl."

Instantly, there was a paper owl in front of me.

"Transform Horse."

Again there was a life-sized, adult, paper horse in front of me.

"Transform Dragon."

Lily transformed back into her little dragon form and fluttered in front of me.

I followed after her to the Head's dorms, where Luna, Ron, and most likely Hermione would be.

…

Finally, I got to the portrait of the twins, Scarlet and Hayden.

I said the password 'wolfsbane' and entered.

I smiled knowingly when the first sight I got of the brilliant Head's dorms was Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch in front of the door.


End file.
